


mistress' slave

by baonana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, Dom Jaemin, Genderbending, M/M, PWP, Pegging, Smut, Sub Jeno, fem na jaemin, het couple yeet, jaemin has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: Jaemin fucks her hunk boyfriend's hole.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	mistress' slave

  
  


“M-Mistress— ah!” Jeno gasped loud when Jaemin forced two fingers into his hole.

“Shh. Be quiet, or your parents might wake up.” Jaemin said as she continued to fuck him with her slender fingers. The latter buried his face in his pillow, stifling his cries. “Good boy. Don’t want your parents to know that their big, strong boy is just a slave for his mistress, do we?”

He felt Jaemin drizzle more lube and eventually added another finger, scissoring and stretching his hole wide. Her slick fingers penetrated him deep and slow, exploring every corner of his warm walls. With his hands tied above his head, Jeno couldn’t do anything but clench his fists, letting his nails dig on his palm.

“Your hole is so tight for me. I can’t wait to have my cock inside you.” Jaemin chuckled after she felt Jeno clench around him. She knew the boy was just as excited, so she released her fingers and rolled him to his back.

“So weak. Can’t use your hunky muscles now? My poor slave, must’ve worked hard for them but they’re useless now aren’t they?”

Jaemin enjoyed doing this— being the dominant one. She loves seeing his manly boyfriend be submissive and compliant. It made her feel powerful to know that she can make someone fall on their knees in a split second.

She wrapped her boyfriend’s thick legs around her slim waist, aligning the tip of her dildo to his wet entrance. Her hands travelled from Jeno’s abs, gliding them softly just barely touching his dick, to her perky round breasts, massaging them to show him how soft they are.

The look on Jeno’s face was so hopeless, so pitiful, so lustful and hungry. She felt slick gush down her panties, but put on a smirk to hide how weak she felt.

“I n-need you inside me. Please, mistress. Penetrate me with your cock.”

“Mm. Say that again.” Jaemin moaned and played with her nipples as she stared straight at Jeno’s pleading eyes.

“Penetrate me, please. Fuck me with that fat cock of yours. Ruin me.”

Without a word, Jaemin inserted the dildo that was strapped on her hips and thrusted in an agonizingly slow pace. Jeno arched his back, pain kicking in even from getting prepped earlier.

“So tight. I wish you could see how tight you’re gripping my cock right now.”

Jaemin then quickened her pace, their bed squeaking a little even with her lithe body rocking it. Jeno cried as the dildo kept brushing against his prostate, making his body jerk every time.

“Feels good, right? If only you’re always pliant to me then you can feel this everyday.”

She sloppily hammered inside Jeno, holding onto his thick thighs and feeling them flex whenever she hits the right spot. His cock was still left untouched, and Jaemin planned to make him cum just like that. To cum just from her fucking his guts.

“I’m cumming!” Jeno whispered loudly, almost forgetting that his parents are right next door.

“Cum lots for me, will you? Give your mistress a nice drink of your sticky cum.”

“P-Please touch me.” Jeno looked at her with teary eyes, begging to be touched. But Jaemin had already decided to make him cum untouched, so she gave no mercy and fucked him faster while simultaneously fondling his balls. “Please!”

“No. I can’t. You have to cum only from my cock, do you understand?”

Jeno gritted his teeth as he felt his stomach tighten, his load painfully spurting out all over his chest and abs. Jaemin watched in awe as his dick twitched uncontrollably. She then felt her pussy throb in delight, slick dripping in her inner thighs from her wetness.

Leaning down, she licked Jeno’s semen, burying her face on the white substance and smearing it all over her pretty face. Good thing she tied her hair before they started, she thought.

“My slave gave me so much to drink. You did so well.” Jaemin lifted herself up, removed the strap-on and positioned herself on top of Jeno’s face, wet pussy bare and exposed for him.

“This is your reward. Enjoy your meal.”

Not wasting a second, Jeno’s eager mouth met her slick flesh, slurping and licking like he was starved for days. Jaemin rocked her hips against Jeno’s hot mouth, the tip of his nose bumping on her clit. She moaned softly, finally getting her end.

“Sho good, mishtresh.” Jeno mumbled while he french kissed her pussy.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Jaemin screamed and held onto the headboard. Her body quivered as she finished while Jeno continued to eat her out.

“Good boy. My slave.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote bottom jeno so What HHH but don't expect much bc i won’t write bttmjen again
> 
> it's short i know but thank you for reading <3


End file.
